Cadeaux Spéciaux
by Mana2702
Summary: C'est le réveillon et Eric a perdu le cadeau qu'il voulait faire à Ariel. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le cadeau de sa femme surpasse grandement le sien.


_**Ce texte répond au défi 39 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : C'est le réveillon mais votre personnage est bien embêté : il a perdu le cadeau de nouvelle année qu'il voulait faire à sa moitié. Pourquoi compte-t-il offrir ce cadeau ? Va-t-il le retrouver ? L'objet en question doit être le premier objet à votre droite.**_

_**Le premier objet à ma droite : un coquillage.**_

* * *

Eric attendait tranquillement assis à table, en ce soir de 31 décembre il avait réussi à faire en sorte de se retrouver seul avec sa jeune épouse Ariel. Pour une fois il avait décidé de ne pas respecter ses obligations princières et avait demandé à ce que cette soirée reste intime. Le brun avait prévu d'offrir un cadeau à sa femme, il tâta la poche de son pantalon pour vérifier que ledit cadeau était bien en place, mais là stupeur : le cadeau avait disparu ! Le brun commença à paniquer, ce cadeau était unique, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu ! Il regarda autour de lui, puis se mit à quatre pattes sous la table mais toujours rien. Le prince réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant de se rappeler les endroits où il avait été aujourd'hui. Eric refit l'itinéraire en regardant le moindre millimètre de chaque pièce. Ce cadeau c'était le roi Triton lui-même qui le lui avait donné, c'était un coquillage unique que ce dernier avait offert à sa défunte femme. Le brun devenait fou de rage de ne pas retrouver le cadeau, Grimsby arriva et demanda de son flegme habituel :

-Y a-t-il un problème Votre Altesse ?

-J'ai perdu mon cadeau pour Ariel !

-Quel était ce cadeau ?

-Un coquillage, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

-Depuis votre mariage avec la princesse Ariel les coquillages qui traînent ce n'est pas ce qui manque Votre Altesse.

-Je sais mais celui-là est spécial ! Il est bleu transparent avec des nervure roses et violettes, le tout brillant.

-Ah... effectivement celui-là semble différent. Je crois avoir vu quelque chose qui s'en approchait oui, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Eric suivit Grimsby jusqu'à un coin du château. Le vieil homme se pencha et ramassa un objet :

-Est-ce cela ?

-Oui ! Merci Grimsby vous me sauvez la vie ! Ce coquillage a une forte signification pour Ariel. Le roi Triton l'avait offert à sa femme, il n'existe qu'un seul coquillage de ce genre dans tous les océans !

-Alors heureusement que nous l'avons retrouvé Votre Altesse.

Eric serra rapidement le vieil homme dans ses bras et courut pour retourner à table. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était venu dans cette partie du château en début d'après-midi pour aller à un rendez-vous. Ariel était assise et elle sourit en voyant son mari arriver :

-Ah tu es là !

-Oui, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ma chérie, j'avais bêtement perdu ton cadeau !

Ariel gloussa :

-Comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule de nous deux à être maladroite !

-C'est vrai, en tout cas laisse moi te dire que tu es somptueuse ma chérie.

-Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi !

Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à dîner. Au moment du dessert Ariel lança plus impatiente que jamais :

-Et si nous échangions nos cadeaux ?

-Excellente idée !

Ariel tendit un papier à Eric et celui-ci lui tendit le fameux coquillage monté en collier. La rousse poussa un cri d'excitation en enfilant le bijou et sauta au cou de son mari :

-Mon amour c'est... je ne trouve pas les mots ! Merci beaucoup c'est magique ! Tu l'as demandé à mon père ?

-Oui, je lui ai demandé quel cadeau pourrait vraiment te faire plaisir, je ne voulais pas simplement t'offrir un collier comme on en trouve des milliers.

-Tu connais l'histoire de ce coquillage ?

-Oui, c'était le cadeau de mariage que ton père a fait à ta mère.

-Oui... oh Eric merci mon amour !

Elle l'embrassa et recula en caressant doucement le bijou autour de son cou. C'était un cadeau magique, unique. Elle prit la main de son mari dans la sienne :

-Mon amour tu n'as pas eu le temps de regarder ton cadeau avec tout ça.

-Ah oui pardon, je vais regarder.

Eric garda la main de sa femme dans la sienne et regarda le papier. Sur celui-ci était écrit « _Votre Altesse en ma qualité de médecin royal j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que la princesse Ariel porte votre enfant. Respectueusement, Docteur Quanti _». Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Ariel était enceinte. Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de se pencher pour embrasser sa belle. Après ça il la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme demanda timidement :

-Tu es content ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire en cette nouvelle année.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, décidément l'année commençait bien. Car avec tout ça il était minuit passé. Le couple savoura ce délicieux dessert et montèrent fêter la nouvelle année à leur manière dans leur chambre.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
